A person installing a window unit air conditioner or related object into a window must use the existing sashes in order to complete the installation. This is accomplished by raising the bottom sash and inserting the air conditioner and then lowering the bottom sash onto the top of the air conditioner, thereby creating an overlap of the top and bottom sashes. This is the area of most concern for the void space between the two sashes collects dirt and cannot be cleaned. This is a condition that must be contended with by every housewife in the country who is concerned with the cleanliness of her home and is one of the major drawbacks when one considers purchasing a window unit air conditioner. In an effort to eliminate this problem the AIR CONDITIONER WINDOW SASH was invented.
The present invention is founded on the basic concept of providing a window sash that will both rest on the top of the air conditioner unit or related object and align with the top window sash meeting rail, thereby, eliminating the overlaping of the two window sashes.
To provide the desired installation the invention must be constructed from the same material and of the same designs to correspond to the window sash or opening for which the said invented window sash may be needed. Thus, by way of example, the window may be of wood construction and of a colonial design or it may be of steel construction with a single light or plain design, etc. It should also be noted that the said invention will be constructed in various dimensions to correspond to the various window sizes and openings used throughout the building trade.